


When We Meet

by rarest_form



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, First Meetings, High School, Original Character(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarest_form/pseuds/rarest_form
Summary: Tell your brothers how ugly I am so when they meet me they are blown away by how okay I look.





	When We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes it :)

Abigail is waiting outside of school on a bench for her friend Danielle.

Abigail’s phone dings and she picks up the phone to read the text.

DANIELLE: Where you at?

ABIGAIL: I’m outside

DANIELLE: On my way. Dude you won’t believe 

what happened!

ABIGAIL: WHAT?!

DANIELLE: Hold on almost there

Abigail continues to look down at her phone. 

Abigail’s phone dings.

DANIELLE: Let’s go

Abigail looks up, looks around, sees Danielle at the bottom of the school’s stairs, stands up and walks down and towards her.

Once Abigail was walking next to Danielle they started talking. Abigail asked, “You coming over today?”

“Yeah”

“Awesome. Okay so what happened?”

“You know how I have ‘good looking’ in 6th.” Danielle was practically vibrating with what she wanted to say. 

“Yeah”

“Okay so in class he was messing around and the teacher got annoyed and told him to either move or go to the principal's office, so he got up and guess where he sat?”

Abigail sarcastically replied, “I don’t know, where?”

Danielle looked at her, “Come on, you know I don’t like that.”

Abigail couldn’t help but laugh “I’m sorry.” She side hugged Danielle “So he sat next to you.”

“Yes”

“What happened?”

“The teacher said it’s his permanent seat.” Danielle was now actually jumping up and down. “For the rest of the semester dude!”

“Aww, lucky you.”

“Damn straight.”

“Did you guys talk?”

Danielle had frown when she answered, “Not really. All he said was ‘Hey’ and I said ‘Hey’ back.” 

“Maybe tomorrow he’ll talk to you some more.”

“I hope so. Anyway moving on. Did anything interesting happen to you?”

“Not really. The last two periods were boring.”

“Aww, your teacher’s suck, loser.”

Abigail playfully shoves Danielle “Shut up.”

©©©©©©©©

Abigail opens the front door to her house and both Abigail & Danielle walk in. 

Danielle asks, “Are your parents here?”

“I don’t think so. Their cars aren’t outside.”

Abigail and Danielle walk to the living room and drop their bags on the sofa. 

Abigail makes her way towards the stairs before she turns back to Danielle, “Hey, get us something to drink and I’ll get the laptop.”

“Kay. What do you want?”

“Whatever’s fine.”

Abigail goes to her room and gets her laptop. 

Danielle is in the kitchen, putting away juice and Abigail walks in, picks up a cup and both walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. 

Once they both get comfortable Abigail opens her laptop, “All right, let's get started on the project for history.”

“I’ll get the paper.” Danielle bends down and reaches for her backpack, “Hey after can we see what mister “good looking” is up to. 

“Yes, but after. Paper please.”

Danielle hands Abigail the assignment. 

Abigail searches for her playlist and puts it on shuffle before continuing on the assignment.

Time passes rather quickly for the girls, by the time 8:30 comes around the girls have T.V. playing, dirty dishes are on the coffee table and Danielle and Abigail are on the couch laughing while looking at the laptop.

After Danielle catches her breath she says, “I can’t believe she actually posted that.”

Danielle’s phone dings.

“It’s my brother. He’s outside.”

Abigail sighs “Okay.”

Abigail sets the laptop down and stands up and hugs Danielle, “Bye”

“Bye, see ya tomorrow.”

Danielle leaves and Abigail walks to the window and watches Danielle get into the car and drives off.

“Oh my god.” Abigail whispers.

Abigail walks to the couch and picks up her phone and texts Danielle.

Abigail: Dude, your brother is hot. Don’t 

tell him I said that tho.

Danielle: Which one?

Abigail: Cause I met all of them. Which one 

do you think?

Danielle: The one that picked me up?

Abigail: Uh… Yeah.

Danielle: Just asking so I can tell him

Abigail: You wouldn’t

Danielle: Then stop being sarcastic.

Abigail: Fine, I’ll stop if you don’t tell 

Him. 

Danielle: Fine

Abigail: But tell your brothers how ugly I 

am so when they met me they are blown away by 

how okay I look.

Danielle: And you’ll stop?

Abigail: I’ll stop

Danielle: Okay then

It’s the next morning and Abigail is waiting outside of school waiting for Danielle.

Abigail: You almost here?

Danielle: Yup

Two minutes’ pass

Danielle: My mom wants to say hi.

Abigail looks for Danielle’s car and once she spots it she walks towards them. Abigail stands on the passenger door and looks through the window and speaks to Danielle’s mother.

“Hey Miss Johnson.”

“Hi Abigail. Haven’t spoken to you in a while. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Studying hard, passing classes.

“That’s wonderful. What about your parents?”

“Same. Working hard, getting paid.” 

Miss Johnson laughs as Danielle steps out of the car.

“Okay we gotta go. Don’t wanna be late.”

“Okay then. Have a good day. I’ll see you tonight Abigail. Bye.”

Danielle & Abigail wave goodbye to Miss Johnson as she drives off. They start walking up the stairs in front of the school before Abigail speaks, “What does she mean she’s gonna see me tonight? Is she gonna pick you up from my house?”

“No, she meant she’ll see you tonight at my house for dinner.”

“What?!”

The school bell rings as they head inside. 

©©©©©©©©

The girls are walking down the street and Danielle’s trying really hard to convince Abigail to come over to her house. 

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” Danielle grabs Abigail’s arm a shakes it a little, then continues by singing softy “You’ll get to see my brothers.”

Abigail looks at her and has a smile on her face, thinking Danielle is the worst and best and funniest and adorable and annoying best friend any girl can ask for. “Dressed like this, yeah right!”

“Fine we’ll stop by your house so you can change then we’ll go to my house.”

Abigail doesn’t say a word and continues facing straight ahead, trying hard to not look at Danielle. 

“Please it’ll be fun. Please.” Danielle hugs Abigail’s arm. She is so weird.

Abigail looks at Danielle “Fine.”

Danielle becomes giddy with excitement. 

“Awesome. Alright let’s hurry to your house then.”

©©©©©©©©

Danielle opens the door to her house and both of the girls walk inside.

“Hey, mom. Where here!!”

Miss Johnson walks out from kitchen and towards the girls to hug them.

“Where have you girls been, it’s six.”

“It’s my fault Miss J. I wanted to come clean, not all sweaty from school.

Miss Johnson just laughs softy. “Oh, come on. You probably smelled fine.”

“No I agree with Abigail she smelled bad.” Danielle laughs. \

Abigail has a shocked face.

Miss Johnson hugs Abigail. While looking at Danielle she says,

“You hush. Now come on dinner is almost ready. Why don’t you guys have a seat in the living room.”

Abigail takes off her jacket and asks, “Do you need help with anything, Miss J.”

“Oh how sweet of you to ask but I’m fine. Now go on and sit.”

Danielle & Abigail sit down on the sofa and Danielle turns on the T.V. 

“Dude, your house is nice.” 

“Thank you. I like it too.” Danielle and Abigail look at each other before they start giggling.

Abigail looks around the room. Gets up and looks at the pictures they have up. She sees a picture of two boys jumping off a cliff. Then in the reflection of the picture Abigail sees one of Abigail's brothers and jumps.

“Jesus, dude you scared me.”

“‘Dude’ I like you already.”

The brother grabs the remote for the TV and changes the change to a football game.

“It’s a cool picture. Where was it taken?”

“At some lake. It was a long time ago.” Says the second brother who was coming down the stairs and sits down next to his siblings on the couch.

Evan who is sitting on the right side of Danielle whispers “She’s not ugly.”

Simon also whispers to Danielle, “She’s very pretty.”

Both Evan & Simon assume Abigail can’t hear them but she can and Abigail smiles.

Evan continues to whisper to Danielle, “She seems cool.”

Simon whispers “Yeah, she seems to go-with-the-flow kind of girl.”

A couple of minutes pass and Abigail looks at the three siblings on the sofa and smiles. Then Miss Johnson calls out.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Everybody stands up and the boys go first and Abigail stops Danielle.

“You heard them didn’t you?” 

“I can’t stop smiling.” Danielle smiles back at Abigail.

Both girls walk in the dining room holding onto each other’s side. 

The dinner table is squared off Miss Johnson sits at the head of the table while the girls sit on her right and the boys sit on the left. While pulling out her chair Abigail compliments the mom.

“Miss J this smells wonderful.”

“Thank you Abigail. Alright everybody dig in.”

Everyone starts getting food and passing food. 

“So Abby…” Evan starts off the chit chat.

“Abigail please”

“Why not Abby?”

“Just Abigail please.”

“How about Abs?”

“Seriously Evan just say Abigail.” Simon looks irritated by his brother being annoying. 

“Fine. So Abby...”

Everybody drops their spoons making a clunking sound.

“...Gail. Dang you guys didn’t let me finish.” Simon says with a smirk. 

“Yes.”

“Are you a lesbian?”

Miss Johnson, Evan, and Danielle speak at the same time.

“Dude”

“Simon”

“Shut up”

Evan looks at his family with food still inside his mouth.

“WHAT?!” He swallows the food, “I’d rather ask than assume.”

“It’s fine. No, I’m not a lesbian.”

“Okay. I just ask cause of your outfit. Looks tomboyish.”

“Thanks. Now my turn. So Evan.”

“Yes…” Evan stuffs food inside her mouth.

“Are you gay?”

“WHAT?! Hell no. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, I would rather ask than assume. I mean the way you were staring at the TV.”

“I was watching the game.”

“Okay whatever makes you feel better.” Abigail smirks while she continues to eat and also looking at Evan.

“I was!”

Everybody except Evan starts laughing.

©©©©©©©© 

Abigail standing at the door saying goodbye to the family. 

“Thank you for an awesome dinner Miss J.”

“Anytime Abigail. It’s the least I can do for you. You have been such a good friend to Danielle.”

“Well she’s been such an inspiration to me. And thank you again for driving me home. My parents were really tired.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Actually mom how about I do it. You must be tired from cooking, besides I gotta pick something up on the way back.” Simon pipes up.

“Um… Is that okay with you Abigail?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Abigail tries her hardest to not blush and she almost succeeds until she and Simon catch eye-sight. 

“Okay then. Bye Abigail.” Miss Johnson hugs Abigail.

Abigail shakes hands with Evan 

“Well played.” Evan says with a serious face before smiling small.

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danielle hugs Abigail and whispers, “Good luck.”

Abigail let’s go and gives Danielle a giddy smile.

“Bye.”

Simon opens the front door and closes it. Once outside they walk to the driveway and Simon opens the passenger door for Abigail.

“Thanks.” Abigail’s says softly.

Simon smiles, once Abigail is inside the car, Simon closes the door. Simon walks to the other side and opens his door and starts the car. They pull out and start the drive to Abigail's house.

“Thanks”

Simon smiles saying, “No problem. Hope to see you again.”

“Me too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Abigail opens the car door then closes it. She walks to her front door and turns around to wave goodbye and opens her door and closes it. 

Abigail: He is so cool. And so nice.

Danielle: I knew you would like him.

Abigail: Let’s talk more tomorrow. Night.

Danielle: Goodnight.

Abigail is standing in front of her door and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried every which way to try and upload the screenshot of the post I got the inspiration from but obviously it didn't work. I won't even try anymore cause its taking time away from writing. Anyway, I'll just write down what the post says and hope someone likes the stories I put out there. 
> 
> Choose Love, Rarest Form


End file.
